The Kingdom Of Games
by MiracleBreaker
Summary: Yugi and Joey were always the duelists of the group, while the others cheered in the background. But what if the others of their friend group had dueled too? Would Battle Kingdom have ended any differently? Find out in this re-write of Season 1 of Yugioh. Features OC and Toei cards and lots and lots of dueling!
1. Dragons Have Colored Eyes Part 1

**A short buffer story, while I rack my brain on my other ones. Since I have a GX story, might as well have one on the original. So… the twist this time, is that… well… there is more dueling. Seriously. Everyone is a duelist. Lol.**

 **This story is a reminder of my old (but not dead) serious writing side, combined with my newer writing. Yay. Yes there will be OC cards, but at a reasonable pace.**

 **Also, the story and most importantly Kaiba will mainly reflect the Japanese non-dubbed version. Yes. This means the Shadow Realm is a piece of **** and instead people get murdalized.**

(Chapter 1: Dragons Have Coloured Eyes Part 1)

Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, the Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power. These were the Shadow Games, which erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world… I mean, send the entire world into the shadow realm. Whatever that is.

However, a brave, powerful and absolutely gorgeous Pharaoh locked all of the magic away, imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items, forged by the souls within the darkness itself, creating perfect vessels for the Shadow Games. Now, exactly 5000 years and 5000 seconds later, a very short boy named Yugi Moto unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energies, giving him the power of puberty… I mean- er destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games, just as the brave Pharaoh did 5000 years and 5000 seconds ago.

Meanwhile, in not-random-monologue land, the same Yugi Moto was in the middle of a not very intense card game with one of his best friends, Joey Wheeler at school during their lunch period. (The reason for the lack of intensity was obviously due to lack of gigantic realistic holograms… and also because Joey sucks.)

Yugi was a surprisingly short high school student, his height matching the average height of a 12-year-old. He seemed to almost always wear his blue school uniform wherever he went along with black leather pants and a black leather undershirt. For no apparent reason, many other leather belts and straps adorned his outfit underneath his uniform. His most outstanding feature was his… very unique tri-coloured hair and a golden pyramid that adorned his neck, hanging by his chest like a necklace. Joey, on the other hand, was an average teenage boy with a slightly bulky build along with very poofy blonde hair. Unlike Yugi, when he wasn't at school, he wore an assortment of garments, but right now he was wearing his school uniform.

"Joey… Joey! Are you spacing out on me? Hello? It's your move!" a frantic Yugi said. He was still dueling with Joey, who seemed to have been spacing out for a bit, staring blankly at his cards, almost as if he didn't know what he was doing. He did know what he was doing right? Right?

Joey looked back to Yugi and then down at the playing field. On the side of the table, a notepad with several crossed out numbers in pencil showed that Yugi currently had 1500 LP while he only had 500. In addition, Yugi's field was empty, and by the current rules, this meant that Joey had nothing to attack and would have to wait until Yugi played a monster.

However, before Joey could make a move another one of their friends interrupted him with a swift but harmless headlock. "Hey, Joey! Whatcha doing? Thinking for once in your life?" Tristan teased as he walked over to the dueling duo. Tristan looked very similar to Joey in terms of height and build, but unlike Joey, he had straight brown hair that spiked forwards and also a tanner skin tone.

Joey rolled his eyes and knocked Tristan off of him. "Whatever, Tristan. Yugi here is just teaching me how to play Duel Monsters!" Joey replied before focusing his attention back towards his cards, only to be interrupted again, much to his displeasure.

"You seriously don't know how to play Duel Monsters? That is just lame Joey." Tristan said, before pulling out a deck of cards out of his pocket. "Duel Monsters is pretty much the leading card game in the world now. Tons of people play it! You gotta get up with the times Joey!"

Slightly ticked off, Joey playfully smacked Tristan in the nose, knocking the boy backwards. "Can it! You nimrod, I'm trying to think here," he said.

Tristan backed away slightly and stood beside another friend of theirs who was also watching the duel. This friend was Tea Gardner, the only female of the group. She was shorter than Joey and Tristan, but still taller than Yugi and had short wavy brown hair. She was currently wearing her usual pink school uniform.

"They've been at it for hours. Joey's starting to get the hang of the game, but Yugi's like an expert." Tea commented towards Tristan, who nodded in response. "As expected of Yugi, he masters games like a king!"

Back in the duel, feeling confident, Joey placed one of his monster cards onto the field. "Awright. I'll attack with this!" he said, placing a Kagemusha of the Blue Flame card onto one of his monster zones in portrait, which signified the attack position.

(Kagemusha of the Blue Flame) Lv 2

Atk: 800 Def: 400

Yugi just continued to smile. He always smiled during these duels since they were just casual games for fun. "Pretty nice move Joey. Sadly it's not enough." Yugi said before placing a Blackland Fire Dragon card in his own monster zone.

(Blackland Fire Dragon) Lv 4

Atk: 1500 Def: 800

Joey stared at the card in surprise. "But.. dat means…" he stammered.

"Yup, Blackland Fire Dragon attacks, so I win," Yugi said, before grabbing the cards in his graveyard and field and shuffling them back into his deck.

Joey slumped. "Aww, dat card's just too powerful Yuge! Guess I'm never gonna stand a chance at beating you bud." Joey replied, leaning back into his chair.

Yugi chuckled a bit. "Heh. Joey, the only reason I have strong cards is that my grandpa owns a game shop and all of my best cards come from him." Yugi said while carefully placing his deck into a slot on his belt.

"Huh, a game shop? Well, why don't we stop by after school? I could use some new cards." Joey replied.

Tea and Tristan nodded at this. "Yeah, great idea! I usually walk with Yugi there anyways. Yugi's grandpa is really nice. Maybe a bit weird at times." Tea cheerfully said.

Yugi beamed. "Maybe if you guys are lucky, he might even show you his super awesome mega, ultra really rare, like only 4 in the world rare card!" Yugi shouted a bit too loudly.

Meanwhile, in the back of the classroom, a certain brown haired rich snob was eavesdropping on Yugi's conversation. This boy was Kaiba, the owner of one of the largest Japanese gaming technology companies and one of the best duelists in the world. Well known for his large ego and his richness. " _Rare card? 4 in the world? Could he have the card I'm looking for?"_ Kaiba wondered, before focusing his attention back to his very generic book. He would look into whatever those other kids were doing later.

Soon, classes were done and Yugi and his friends had packed up and they headed towards Yugi's home, which happened to be the house attached to his grandpa's game shop.

Yugi quickly opened the door, letting everyone in. "Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi yelled happily as he entered the shop.

Yugi's grandfather noticed his grandson entering the shop, followed by several other teenagers, who he recognized as Yugi's friends. Yugi's grandfather, Solomon, was very similar looking to Yugi, except much older and with grey hair tied somewhat neatly with a bandana. "Ah, Yugi. I see you brought company," he said in a cheerful tone.

Yugi and his friends walked up to the main counter of the store, where Solomon was. "Grandpa, can you please show everyone your amazing rare card?" Yugi asked pleadingly.

"My rare card? Hm…" Solomon mumbled while thinking for a bit.

"Please~!" Yugi pouted.

"Alright, you win Yugi, master of pouting. You kids are in for a special treat, as this is my most valuable possession." Solomon said, pulling out a small but clean box from a compartment in the counter.

He opened the case to reveal a card depicting a white dragon with very blue eyes because dragons have coloured eyes. "Here it is. The **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**. A card so powerful, only 4 exist in the world so far. However, Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters said he may make more in the future, but this is an original print." Solomon said, showing the card to the gang.

Naturally, since everyone was into Duel Monsters, one look at its statistics and everyone except for Yugi was flabbergasted by the monster in front of them. "3000 attack points?" Tea gasped. "Holy **** on a ****stick!" Tristan cursed in pure amazement. Immediately, Tea smacked Tristan in the back of his head knocking him backwards. "Language!"

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon) Lv 8

Atk: 3000 Def: 2500

Joey was quick to recover, however. "Awright, dat's it! I'm gonna buy some cards now!" he yelled, catching the others off guard.

"W-wait a moment! Joey, this card is not for sale!" Solomon said, holding the card protectively.

Joey sweatdropped. "Uh, I meant as in regular card packs, so I can spice up my deck!" Joey replied sheepishly, realizing the possible implications of his words.

Suddenly, before anyone else could contribute to the conversation, the door to the shop slammed open. Interested, everyone turned around to see who had so violently abused the game shops door. To their confusion and surprise, it was none other than Seto freaking Kaiba. Or as Joey called him, rich boy.

Tristan was the first to comment. "Y-you're Seto Kaiba! Current CEO of a big company under your own name!" he said, surprised that someone that important would be standing in front of them, even though they were in the same classroom several hours ago.

"What are you doing here rich boy? Don't you have a big fancy company to run?" Joey asked, in a surprisingly not mocking tone.

"I heard that Yugi's grandfather was a game fanatic, so as a person who runs a company that deals with enhancing gaming products, it would only be natural that I would find myself in a shop that deals with something that relates to my work. Also heard about a rare card." Kaiba replied.

Joey beamed for a second. "So does that mean you play Duel Monsters? Cool! We should duel!" Joey shouted, knocking everyone around him off their feet for a second. Yugi frowned. "Uh… Joey? That may not exactly be the best idea…" he said quietly.

Kaiba scoffed at this. "Your little friend there is right. You wouldn't last a second against the champion of Duel Monsters, which I happen to be." he arrogantly replied. With an air of superiority, he walked towards the counter. "So does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" he asked, barely batting an eye towards the miscellaneous cards that adorned the shelves in the shop. It was at this moment, his eyes had taken a look on the counter. His eyes quickly ended up at the monster card that Solomon was putting away. Once he saw what it was, his eyes widened. " _Impossible. What is a super rare_ _ **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**_ _like that doing in this dump?"_ Kaiba thought, before moving over to the counter with his briefcase.

Solomon noticed Kaiba's actions and swiftly closed the box containing his Blue-Eyes. "Sorry, but this isn't for sale," he said to Kaiba.

"W-wait!" Kaiba yelled, before slamming his briefcase onto the desk, startling Solomon. Kaiba turned the briefcase around, facing it towards Solomon. He then opened it, revealing many rare and valuable cards inside, more than enough to make over 100 decks. This slightly intrigued Solomon, while completely surprising everyone else.

"Old man! I'll trade your Blue-Eyes for all of these rare cards!" Kaiba violently yelled.

Solomon regained his composure and looked Kaiba in the eyes. "No.," he said, surprising everyone except for Yugi. Kaiba gritted his teeth, thinking of another way he could obtain the Blue-Eyes.

Denied on his first attempt, Kaiba decided on a desperate move. "Alright then! I'll buy that card for any price! Just say it and I can pay it." he yelled desperately.

"I'm sure you can. However, the answer is still no. There is a reason I won't sell this card to you, you see. As rare as it is, its true value does not come from its strength as a Duel Monster, nor its incredible rarity. This card was given to me by an old friend, and his heart is inside of this card. It's an important keepsake that I vowed to keep alongside me as a memory of my old friend. For that reason, no matter what price or card you give me, none will be able to surpass the infinite value I have for this card." Solomon replied.

"W-what?" Kaiba stammered.

"It would be the same if it was a weak card. Right, grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Yugi. It doesn't matter how powerful the card is, as long as you cherish the heart within it." Solomon said, praising Yugi.

Frustrated, Kaiba took his briefcase away and proceeded to exit the building. "I'll see myself out then," he said, hiding his aggravation.

As Kaiba left, Joey, who was silent the entire time, took a few packs off of one of the shelves and took some money out of his pocket, giving it to Solomon. "I'll buy these packs, please," he said happily. He was mostly happy since Kaiba didn't get what he wanted. A rarity for rich people.

Outside the shop, Kaiba was definitely not in a good mood. After all, he lost his chance to secure one of the most powerful cards in the game.

" _Grrr. Heart? Cherishing? This game is all about power!"_ Kaiba thought as he entered one of his private cars. "Have the agents found the cards yet?" Kaiba asked the driver.

The driver smirked. "Yes Mr. Kaiba, all three Blue-Eyes have been found and were inserted into your deck moments ago," he said. Kaiba, in turn, smirked as well. "How much did it cost?" he asked in a snide tone. "A little bit of bribery, a few rare cards and for some reason, several firearms." the driver replied. Kaiba frowned a little. "Hmm, send an anonymous report to the police about those firearms… otherwise, that just leaves the old man huh? A deck can only hold up to three of a card, so I'll let him keep it… if he can beat me, that is!" he said to himself as the car drove towards the Kaiba Corp building.

 **The next day...**

Yugi and his friends were on the way to his grandfather's house. They had already finished school and were busy chatting away at whatever. The only one who was focused on something else was Joey, busy opening the packs he bought yesterday.

Deciding to bring Joey into the conversation, Yugi asked Joey a question. "Hey, Joey? What kinds of cards did you get?" he asked.

Joey looked at Yugi and then to the 30+ cards in his hands. "Meh, a few nice ones like this Garoozis, but nothing special yet. Not complaining though, these cards can totally pump up my deck, so ya better watch out Yuge!" he confidently said.

Yugi beamed at Joey, "Nice, maybe then you might actually beat me!" he said pleasantly, with a hint of challenge.

Joey smiled back, before taking a look at his other hand, containing the packs he bought. He noticed only one was left. "Awright, one more pack left! Let's see what's inside," he said while ripping the pack open.

Despite his height, Yugi could see the cards Joey was holding in his hand, but his eyes widened as he saw the last card of the pack. From his viewpoint, he could slightly see the very edge of the cards Joey was opening, but the last one was an unusual shade of yellow, meaning it was a first print card, or in other words, a rare card.

Yugi stopped, attracting everyone's attention and turned to Joey, who was reading the first card he got, Alligator's Sword. "J-Joey! Take a look at the last card in the pack!" he suddenly yelled, catching Joey off guard.

Joey stared at Yugi in confusion, before pulling the last card of the stack of five in his hand and looking at it. His eyes bugged open as well. "Wh- What is… **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**?" he yelled as he stared at the card in awe. "N-No way! Didn't you say this card was one of the rarest cards Yuge?" he said, turning the card over to make sure it was not a fake.

"Y-Yeah, it's almost as rare as the **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**! What luck Joey!" Yugi happily said, getting over his shock.

(Red-Eyes Black Dragon) Lv 7

Atk: 2400 Def: 2000

Tea smiled towards Joey. "Huh, maybe you might actually stand a chance against Yugi someday if you keep pulling cards like that! But, don't think that a card like that will make you champion." she wisely said.

Yugi was also quick to add a comment. "It's true Joey. It's widely said that the blue dragon gives the victory, but the red one only gives the potential for victory. You need to figure out how to use the card at its maximum potential Joey." Yugi said.

"Huh, wonder why all of these dragon cards have coloured eyes that are a different colour?" Tristan wondered. Tea acknowledged Tristan's comment and took a card out of her bag. "Huh, I got a card like that a while ago too. Take a look, guys." She said, putting the card at her waist level so Yugi could see.

Yugi's eyes widened even more, almost the size of dinner plates. "G...Gold-eyes? I heard that card only got released in South America since most of the good cards were taken in the U.S and Japan. It's not as rare as Blue-Eyes or Red-Eyes, but it's still a good card." Yugi commented.

(Gold-Eyes Green Dragon) Lv 8

Atk: 1300 Def: 3500

At this time, the group had managed to make it to the game shop. Yugi noticed this and entered. "Grandpa! I'm home!" he yelled. However, to his surprise, he received no response.

Joey looked around in the shop, confused. "Huh, if Yuge's gramps ain't here, why'd he leave the door unlocked?" he asked, turning towards Yugi.

"Huh, it's not like my grandpa to be careless like this. Did something happen while we were at school?" Yugi wondered.

It was then that Yugi heard ringing at the back of the shop. He recognized it as the phone so he quickly ran to pick it up, since it was clear his grandfather was not in the shop. Tea, Joey and Tristan followed.

Once Yugi answered the phone, he was met by a familiar voice. "Hello?" he asked, answering the phone.

"Yugi... I've got your grandfather under my custody. If you want to see him, come by the Kaiba Corp building." the ominous, yet recognizable voice said, before hanging up the phone.

"K...Kaiba?" Yugi quietly said. His face morphed into a grimace and he immediately ran out of the door, towards the nearby Kaiba Corp building. Getting all the information they needed from the one word Yugi said, the others followed suit.

When they arrived at Kaiba Corp, they ran into the building and went up the elevator. When the doors were open, what they saw a was a gigantic duel ring, with two high up platforms that duelists would be, and a giant field with some sort of rainbow light show device at the four corners of the field. Surrounding the ring was a bunch of stands and seats where spectators would be watching.

However, none of that concerned Yugi, what concerned him was that his grandfather was on the ground in front of him. "Grandpa? Are you alright?" he asked. Before Solomon could answer, Kaiba answered for him. "Oh he's alright physically, all I did was beat him in a duel and take this," he said, pulling out a card from his pocket. The card he took out was none other than Blue-Eyes. Solomon's Blue-Eyes.

"Yugi… I tried to teach him the heart within the cards, but I lost… and now my Blue-Eyes…"

Solomon said sadly.

Tea, Tristan and Joey were all furious at this. Tristan was the first to speak up. "Alright then! I challenge you, Kaiba, to a duel! If I win, you gotta give that card back!' he confidently said.

Kaiba smirked. "A challenge? Whatever. There's no chance of victory for you anyways. I accept." he said arrogantly, walking towards the opposite duel stand and placing his deck on the board of the stand.

Joey stared at Tristan and facepalmed. "Dude, you barely duel, what makes you qualified to take Kaiba on? As much as I don't like him, he is a champion and you don't even qualify as a novice!" he yelled. Tristan however, ignored him.

"I don't care. But someone has to teach him a lesson. And I choose me!" he yelled, pulling his deck out of his bag and running up to the duel stand.

Kaiba heard what Joey said and laughed. "This won't even be fun. It will probably end in one or two turns!" he yelled dominantly. "We each have 2000 Life Points and play by the current standard rules! No direct attacks unless the opponent refuses to play a monster card. With that out of the way, let's duel!" Kaiba yelled.

As the duel ring got set up, Yugi and Tea decided to move Solomon to the back, seeing as he wasn't really injured from playing a card game and was most likely just sad and tired.

 **[Tristan VS Kaiba]**

 **Standard Rules Season 1**

 **2000LP Start!**

Back in the duel ring, Tristan drew a hand of five cards and Kaiba followed suit. "As the challenger, you can go first! Kaiba confidently yelled to Tristan.

Tristan angrily drew his sixth card. "I play **Roboyarou** in attack mode and end my turn!"

(Roboyarou) Lv 3

Atk: 900 Def: 450

The moment, he played the card onto the game board, Roboyarou appeared in front of him, on the field. "W-what? The monster turned real?" Tristan yelped in surprise.

Kaiba snickered. "Surprised? This is the Kaiba Corporation Virtual Simulation System, which enhances the game of Duel Monsters by making holograms of the battling monsters," he told Tristan. He then proceeded to draw and play his turn.

"Okay… I gotta admit, dat is actually really cool." Joey admitted from the spectator stands.

"Draw! Hm… As I thought, you are not even worthy of the novice title. I summon **Judge Man**!"

(Judge Man) Lv 6

Atk: 2200 Def: 1500

As Kaiba placed the card on the board, a mist began to sprout on the field. In the mist, what looked like a courthouse appeared. Then, a creature adorned in the outfit of a judge appeared in the courthouse, wielding two clubs in its hands. It jumped out of the mirage and landed on the field in front of Kaiba.

Tristan looked shocked. "What? A monster with 2200 Attack Points?" he stammered.

Kaiba spared no time and declared his attack. " **Judge Man**! Attack his **Roboyarou**! Unwavering Club!" he yelled. This allowed Judge Man to run at Roboyarou and smash him into pieces with its dual spiked clubs almost like it was using a gavel.

Tristan LP 2000 - 700

"S-shit! **Roboyarou**!" Tristan cried as his life points dropped significantly. " _Ugh! This isn't good! I better play a monster in Defence Mode, nothing in my hand can stop his attacks!"_ Tristan thought. He then drew a card and looked at it. " _Maybe this will work."_ he thought while placing the card he drew face down and sideways on the gameboard. "I play a monster in Defence Position and end my turn," he said.

Kaiba closed his eyes and arrogantly smiled. "Alright then, it seems you know how to use defence mode. But, that's hardly worth any kind of praise," he said, drawing a card from his deck. "Anyhow, this duel is over as I will play a Magic Card. **Stop Defence**! It turns your defence monster into attack mode!" Kaiba yelled with a creepy smile.

"What? No way!" Tristan cried out as his monster shifted positions. On the field, the glowing tile representing a set monster suddenly stopped glowing and a creepy looking zombie came out onto the field.

(Zombie) Lv 3

Atk: 800 Def: 500

 **(Author's Note: This card is owned by Tristan in the Toei anime, so it's not an OC card.)**

"And it's over! **Judge Man**! Attack with Unwavering Club!" Kaiba yelled.

Judge Man jumped into the air in response to the command and slammed his clubs into the zombie, obliterating it.

Tristan LP 700 - 0

 **[Kaiba Wins]**

All the spectators sweatdropped at Tristan as he fell onto his knees in defeat. "D-Damn! He's too strong for me!" he quietly said. It was at this time, Joey began to walk up towards the duel rink, walking towards Tristan.

"Yo, outta the way Tristan! I'm dueling rich boy next. Don't worry! I'm getting Yuge's gramps card back for sure!" he said, with slight fear in his voice, but mostly determination. Tristan nodded and took his deck, walking off out of the duel ring.

Kaiba looked at Joey fiercely. "Alright then, let's see if you pose more of a challenge you loser dog!" he mocked.

Joey just smirked. "Well then, be ready to eat your words rich boy!" he confidently said.

 **[Joey VS Kaiba]  
Standard Rules Season 1  
2000LP Start!**

Both duelists proceeded to draw their five cards. "Since I went second last time, I think I'll go first this time!" Kaiba said, drawing his sixth card.

" **Battle Ox**! Attack Mode!" he yelled, placing the monster on the field. Just as the card name suggested, an ox with a battle axe ran out of the card and jumped onto Kaiba's side of the field.

(Battle Ox) Lv 4

Atk: 1700 Def: 1000

"I'll end my turn with that. Your move." Kaiba arrogantly said.

Joey nodded and looked at his hand. In his hand was an Armored Lizard, Tiger Axe, Moon Envoy, Axe Raider and M- Warrior 1. The only monster that could stand up to Kaiba's Battle Ox was his Axe Raider, which would have resulted in a tie. So the only thing he could do was bet on his next card.

"Alright, please be a strong card! Draw!" Joey yelled, drawing a card from his deck. When he saw the card, his grim face turned into a smile. "Alright rich boy, let's see you beat this! **Garoozis**! Time for an Axe to Axe battle!" Joey said, placing the monster on the board.

(Garoozis) Lv 5

Atk: 1800 Def: 1500

When Joey placed the card onto the field, suddenly a virtual fire burned onto the tile. When it went out, Garoozis appeared onto the field, kneeling with its axe on the ground in front of it. Suddenly, the dragon opened its eyes and grabbed the ae, before shifting into a battle stance. Garoozis was similar to Battle Ox in that it was a creature wielding an axe, but Garoozis was a wingless, green dragon instead of an ox and the axe it used was less fancy.

Kaiba was slightly surprised to see a stronger monster than his Battle Ox but quickly shrugged it off.

"Alright, **Garoozis**! Axe Slash Bash!" Joey yelled. Garoozis did as ordered and ran at Battle Ox with its axe, bringing it down on Battle Ox, who countered with its own axe. However, Garoozis managed to overpower Battle Ox and slice clean through it.

Kaiba LP 2000 - 1900

Kaiba smirked. "Oh, seems like you actually managed to touch my life points. It won't happen again!" he calmly said as he drew another card from his deck. "I draw!"

Kaiba looked at the card he drew, recognizing it as Mystical Moon. Looking at his hand, he noticed a Monster Reborn card, Mystic Horseman card and a Polymerization card. This gave him an idea.

"Alright, Wheeler. You better pay attention, because this combo is probably outside of your meagre skillset!" he arrogantly said, ticking off Joey. "I play a Magic Card, **Monster Reborn** , to bring back none other than **Battle Ox**! Then, I'll use my **Polymerization** Magic Card to fuse the **Mystic Horseman** in my hand with the **Battle Ox** on the field, in order to Fusion Summon the **Rabid Horseman**! Lastly, I equip it with **Mystic Moon** , an Equipment Magic Card! This gives my **Rabid Horseman** 300 more Attack and Defence, making it stronger than anything you could possibly have in your deck!" Kaiba confidently said.

(Rabid Horseman) Lv 6 Fusion

Atk: 2000 Def: 1700

Rabid Horseman Atk 2000 - 2300 Def 1700 - 2000

"Now rip his monster into shreds! Rabid Slashing Frenzy!" Kaiba yelled. The horseman dragged one of its legs back, creating dust and traction and then all of the legs began to run towards Garoozis. The axe-wielding arms of the Horseman rose up and then slashed at Garoozis, cutting it into two.

"Nyeh! My monster!" Joey cried.

Joey LP 2000 - 1500

Kaiba laughed at Joey's empty field. "Hahahaha! Let's see you beat my Mystical Beast Combo!"

Joey gritted his teeth and drew. His hope died down as he saw the card he drew. It was his second M-Warrior. The only thing he could do was play a monster in defence position like Tristan had. He decided that he would place his Armored Lizard down.

"Guh… I play a monster in defence mode! Your move rich boy!" he said.

Kaiba drew a card and laughed. "Well, what luck. I happen to have drawn **Stop Defense**!" but this one is not a Magic Card! It's a rare variant of the card that happens to be a Continuous Trap Card!" he yelled, shocking everyone including Joey.

"That must be a rare first print card!" Yugi exclaimed from the spectator stands.

"Sadly, I must wait a turn before playing my trap, but because of it, this duel is over! So I'll place one card face-down and attack your defence monster with **Rabid Horseman**!"

Rabid Horseman obeyed and ran over Armored Lizard, destroying it. Thankfully it was in defence mode, so Joey's life points ended up unchanged.

"Alright, Wheeler! Let's see you escape this! Ahahahahah!" Kaiba arrogantly shouted.

"I draw!" Joey yelled, not paying attention to his cards. He closed his eyes and looked down. " _How do I beat him? He's just too strong for me!"_ he thought.

Kaiba noticed this and he smirked. "You know, you could always surrender. Either way, you would lose!" he yelled, hoping to end the duel quickly.

Joey opened his eyes when he heard this. He didn't know what to do… he was going to lose and wouldn't be able to recover Yugi's grandpa's card. He had completely lost hope... until he finally looked at the card he drew. His eyes widened and his frown turned into a smile as his determination was regained. This caught Kaiba off guard. "Yeah right rich boy, I don't think so! Dere happens to be a major flaw dat you missed in your plan! Your combo can't do anything if I summon a monster stronger than **Rabid Horseman**! So let me introduce you to my not so little friend! **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**!"

"Wait, WHAT?" Kaiba yelled, actually surprised this time.

Darkness began to envelop Joey's side of the field. Suddenly in the darkness, two red eyes peered out towards Kaiba, staring at him. Then the darkness disappeared what remained was a black dragon with piercing red eyes. For the first time in the duel, Kaiba actually felt a slight tinge of fear as the dragon's gaze kept wandering towards him.

"My word! It's a Red-Eyes! Since when did Joey have that in his deck?" Solomon asked from the spectator stands. Yugi, who was sitting beside him replied. "It was the last card he got from the card packs he bought from the shop yesterday," he said in awe at the amazing dragon in front of him.

"Go Red-Eyes! Inferno Fire Blast! Destroy his Horseman!" Joey yelled.

Red-Eyes opened its mouth and fired a gigantic fireball at Kaiba's horseman, disintegrating it immediately. "Ugh! What's a Red-Eyes doing in your deck?" Kaiba yelled, infuriated.

Kaiba LP 1900 - 1800

"Just like Yuge's gramps here, I believe in my cards and I place my heart's in my cards. Dat's all dere is to it. I put my heart in my deck, and my deck responded to me in the form of my **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**!" Joey happily replied.

"Grr…" Kaiba grumbled as he drew his next card. However, one look at the card and he stopped grumbling and instead began to smile. Then, he began to laugh. "Ahahahahahaha! Wheeler, let me ask you a question. Do you know why I'm not using the old man's card in this duel?" Kaiba asked.

"Uhh… What does dat have anything to do with dis duel?" Joey replied, confused.

"Well, since your feeble mind has yet to figure it out, I'll simply just show you! I SUMMON THE **BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON**!"

"WHAT!?" everyone else yelled in surprise, especially Joey.

To be continued in:

(Chapter 2: Dragons Have Colored Eyes Part 2)


	2. Dragons Have Colored Eyes Part 2

So, yeah I told y'all this is a buffer story, and thus since I'm having trouble with other stories, I'm back to this one :P.

 **I've decided on adding a non-canonical starting segment as a nice funny but mostly stupid bit.**

 **Last time on "The Kingdom Of Games"!**

 _Solomon: Yugi! I lost a children's card game, and one of my children's trading cards!_

 _Yugi: Oh noes! We must get it back!_

 _Kaiba: Fine, I'll give it back._

 _Yugi: Really? Oh, I thought you were just a rich asshole..._

 _Kaiba: Syke! I actually ripped apart that children's trading card!_

 _Yugi: WHAT. YOU FUCKING PIECE OF ****!_

 _Joey: Nyeh! Take my Red-Eyes rich boy!_

 _Kaiba: You're a loser dog. Also eat Blue-Eyes! … take that the offensive way and not the sexual way pls._

 _Joey: Impossible, Blue-Eyes? Nobody has ever been able to summon him!_

 _Kaiba: It's a her you insensitive not rich person!_

 _Joey: Oh, sorry then, I just assu- Wait. How do you know dat…_

 _Kaiba: I programmed this entire system, I know every little detail about every card and how it looks. Every detail._

 _Joey: … so… wait…. WAIT… did you… program Blue-Eyes with… with… lady-parts?_

 _Kaiba: … … … maybe._

 _Yugi, Tea, Solomon, Tristan and Joey: "Various noises of disappointment and disgust"_

 _Kaiba: DON'T KINKSHAME ME!_

 **Now continuing, "The Kingdom Of Games"!**

(Chapter 2: Dragons Have Colored Eyes Part 2)

Joey's eyes widened as his mind registered what Kaiba said. With total shock etched on his face, he watched as Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon began to materialize on the field. White mist began to fog the battlefield, surrounding the field in a veil of eerie and bright fog. Joey stared in fear as he noticed two gleaming blue eyes glaring at him behind the shadow of a large draconic figure. Suddenly the mist began to shrink and rotate into a twister, centering around the draconic figure. Then, the twister flashed bright white and exploded, forcing Joey to look away due to the glare. When he turned back around, there stood the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon, floating majestically in the air.

In a display of ultimate power, the holographic dragon let out a bellowing roar, causing Joey to stumble backwards, only to hit the edge of his dueling platform. "No way! You never slipped dat card in your deck! It should still be in your pocket from when you showed us dat card earlier!" Joey said, fear evident in his voice.

Kaiba smirked at Joey's reaction, waving his finger towards him. "A Duel Monsters deck can only have three of the same card and there's only been four **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** cards ever printed. I think even a loser like you could put two and two together." Kaiba replied with a sneer.

From the sidelines, Yugi contemplated Kaiba's words. " _What is Kaiba implying? ...Wait! No way!"_ As the realization of what Kaiba meant dawned on Yugi, the same realization swept over Joey.

Joey gulped as his body began to shake involuntarily. Suddenly, all the confidence he had gained from summoning his Red-Eyes Black Dragon disappeared, replaced with an imminent realization that he was done for. "Does dat mean you already have the other 3 Blue-Eyes cards?" Joey asked, gazing in both awe and fear at the majestic dragon that was staring him down.

Kaiba sadistically shifted his mouth into a smirk, while staring at Joey with an aura of power surrounding him. Joey shivered as a chill went through his spine, as he received the silent message.

He was right.

Tristan turned around, not willing to see his best friend be overwhelmingly defeated. Tea frantically shifted her gaze from Yugi to Joey. "Then that means this duel is over. Isn't it Yugi?" Tea asked, hoping that Yugi would say no.

"It's gotta be, there isn't a single card in Joey's deck that can beat a Blue-Eyes." Tristan somberly said. He clenched his fists and forced himself to turn around to watch. No matter what, he had to watch and support Joey until the end. It was his duty as a friend.

Yugi pondered at Tea's words but upon remembering Joey's deck, he dismissed them. "I'm not sure if Joey has any Magic or Trap cards that can reverse the situation, so there is a possibility that this duel could be over, but we still need to believe in him." he replied, turning to look at Joey.

Upon hearing Yugi's words, Kaiba laughed loudly, catching the attention of the others. "What nonsense, it won't matter how much you believe, this game is about power, and I have one of the most powerful creatures in this game right here, nothing can help your friend now! **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** , tear that loser dog's dragon into pieces with Burst Stream Of Destruction!" Kaiba yelled, pointing towards Joey's Red-Eyes with a vicious look in his eyes.

On the field, Blue-Eyes White Dragon roared fiercely, causing Joey to flinch. It then opened its jaw and charged up a beam of powerful energy that shook the field. After a few seconds it fired the attack directly at Red-Eyes. In an instant, it was destroyed, along with some of Joey's Life Points.

Joey LP 1500 - 900

"M-my Red-Eyes!" Joey exclaimed as he watched his most powerful monster get destroyed.

Kaiba smirked at Joey's reaction. "Hahahaha, do you see it now Wheeler? I am the most powerful duelist in all of the world! Someone pathetic amateur like you won't be able to beat me. I'll give you credit for damaging my Life Points when you did, but that was nothing but a lucky draw. Now draw your last pathetic card, so I can end this duel!" Kaiba announced, before continuing to laugh at his opponent's weakness.

Joey winced and held his head down as sweat dripped down from his forehead. " _Kaiba's right. Dere is nothing I can do now but see dis duel to the end and lose."_ He winced, " _Sorry Yuge, I guess I couldn't help you dis time."_ Joey thought as he drew his card. He blankly stared at the card, which he identified as the Magic card; Monster Reborn. He looked up and faced Kaiba. "I may lose dis duel Kaiba, but I'm seeing dis through to the end with my pride and more importantly, my Red-Eyes! I play **Monster Reborn** to revive Red-Eyes in attack mode." Joey yelled as his strongest card reappeared on the field. "Your move rich boy!"

Kaiba stared intently at the dragon in front of him and smirked. "Trying to end this duel with a bang huh? Well, fine by me." Kaiba jeered while drawing a card. He looked at the card he drew and smirked. "I activate the Magic Card **Black Pendant**! This accessory equips to my Blue-Eyes and increases its attack by 500."

Blue-Eyes White Dragon Atk 3000 - 3500

As Kaiba placed the card onto the game board, a stylistic pendant with a dark glow materialized around the neck of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field.

"Now, Blue-Eyes. Finish Wheeler off with another Burst Stream Of Destruction!" Kaiba roared dramatically. Blue-Eyes once again opened its jaws and fired an ball of white energy at Red-Eyes, destroying it along with the rest of Joey's Life Points.

Joey closed his eyes and fell to his knees. It was over.

Joey LP 900 - 0 **[Kaiba Wins]**

As the duel platforms lowered, Joey held his head down in defeat as he picked up his cards and placed them back into his deckholder. When the platforms stopped, he walked towards his friends, with a solemn look on his face. "I tried Yuge… I really did." he said with sadness in his voice. He then fell down onto his knees, breathing in and out, sweat dripping from his face. Yugi stared at his friend in sadness, as it was clear the duel took a lot of energy out of him and his defeat was already starting to haunt him. Deciding that his grandfather was fine, Yugi stepped forwards and walked over to comfort him. At the same time, Tea held back a tear as she saw the once proud and hyper Joey, be brought down to his knees by loss and insult, just because he wanted to help out his best friend and. She turned away from the sight and her hand shifted to her school bag. She opened it up and took out a small blue case at the bottom of the bag. Staring at the case, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, there was no longer any sadness or pity in here eyes, instead there was anger.

She clasped the box between her hands and opened it, revealing a set of cards that sat nicely in her palm. "I'll be your next opponent Kaiba!" she yelled furiously, surprising everyone else in the room. Joey looked up for a moment and made eye contact with Tea.

"But Tea, you're just as much of a beginner as the rest of us." Tristan yelled back.

Tea turned her head to face Tristan, with a face of pure anger. "Kaiba is going to pay. Nobody deserves to be insulted and degraded over a valiant act like Joey did. Nobody deserves to have their grandfather kidnapped and practically beaten over a rare item. I normally don't like the concept of revenge, but I think I'll make an exception for the asshole who degrades my friends!" Tea barked before turning back towards Kaiba.

Kaiba was unfazed. "Heh. Another weakling to face me. The only difference this time is that you are a girl." Kaiba said, chuckling to himself.

This drove Tea over the edge. Tristan, Joey and Yugi began to back away. " **If your going to underestimate me just because I'm a fucking girl, then you got something coming for you Kaiba!** " Tea yelled, slamming her deck onto the game board.

"Tea even… swore… dat's not good… if dat anger was aimed at us, we'd be toast." Joey whispered to Tristan, still on his knees but watching the duel.

"Let's Duel!" Tea yelled, venom dripping in her voice. Kaiba remained unfazed. Both duelists shuffled and placed their decks onto the game board. The holographic projectors once again flashed rainbow colors, ready to simulate the battle that was about to happen.

 **[Tea VS Kaiba]  
Standard Rules Season 1  
2000LP Start!**

Kaiba drew his starting hand and snagged two of the cards. "I think I'll begin with a face-down and my **Vorse Raider**!" he mused. In his mind, he considered Tea to be nothing but one of Yugi's cheerleaders. What could she possibly do to him? He had three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in his deck! He was invincible. Even Yugi, who he knew as a talented player of practically all forms of games, would fall to him.

On the field, one of the backline slots glowed, signalling that a card was set there. After that, a roar was heard from the field and slowly, a disgusting beast with bulky muscles and horned armor clambered onto the field. The creature brandished a battle-axe that it swung around idly.

(Vorse Raider) Lv 4

Atk: 1900 Def: 1200

Tea however, was unfazed. She drew a card herself and looked at it. She then looked at her hand, noticing a Magic Card she could combo with the monster she drew. Banking on Kaiba's face-down being passive, she began her attack. "Kaiba! Take this! I play **Gemini Elf** in attack position!" Tea shouted.

On the field, across from Vorse Raider, a few giggles were heard, which soon became louder and louder. Eventually, two female elves dropped down onto the field, both giggling to each other.

(Gemini Elf) Lv 4

Atk: 1900 Def: 900

Kaiba looked at the monster and scoffed. "They both have equal attack points, somebody needs a refresher on the rules." he said, barely batting an eye at the girl.

Tea glared at Kaiba and furiously took another card from her hand and placed it face-up on the field. Suddenly, a sandstorm began to form on the field, catching Kaiba's attention, much to his surprise. He stepped backwards in confusion as he noticed Gemini Elf's attack points increase.

"What the- " Kaiba started, before Tea interrupted him.

"Surprised Kaiba? My **Invigoration** Magic card does wonders for Earth Attribute monsters! Its power increases their attack points by 400, with an even trade-off of losing 200 defense points!"

Gemini Elf Atk 1900 - 2300 Def 900 - 700

"Attack!" Tea yelled, signalling the twins to action. Each hologram began to shine and blast out waves of magic that sliced into Vorse Raider, tearing it apart.

Kaiba snarled as his Life Points dropped.

Kaiba LP 2000 - 1700

He drew his next card and smirked. This card would put that brat in her place. "I summon **Ryu-Kishin Powered**!" he yelled as a grotesque gargoyle, covered in fiendish armor rose of the ground. Its claws scratched the surface of the arena, displaying their sharpness.

(Ryu-Kishin Powered) Lv 4

Atk: 1600 Def: 1200

He then pulled another card from his hand and showed it to Tea. "And as you so kindly demonstrated, now I'll raise it's power a bit with the **Axe of Despair**!" he said while playing the card. As soon as he played it, an equally grotesque axe fell from the sky and the Ryu-Kishin Powered caught it with ease. The demonic eyes shone bright red on the axe, and Ryu-Kishin Powered began to sprout veins, in a grotesque manner, while screaming profusely in blind power.

Ryu-Kishin Powered Atk 1600 - 2600

"And with one turn, your lead is broken. Attack! Demon Slash, the Hell's Crush!" Kaiba said, in an oddly calm voice. He watched on as his Ryu-Kishin Powered jumped into the air and with a single blow, decimated the Gemini Elf sisters, pushing a massive force of energy towards Tea, forcing her to wince and hold on to the platform, as her Life Points decreased.

Tea LP 2000 - 1700

Tea gritted her teeth and pointed her arm towards Kaiba. "This means nothing Kaiba! Unlike you, I'm fighting for something other than petty pride... or was this all to prove your stupid superiority? I don't care, after all, I'm fighting for Yugi's grandfather. Now, take this!" she yelled, as she drew her next card. She glanced at her card and saw that it was Mystical Space Typhoon.

" _Kaiba has that monster on his field, along with a face-down… so if I get rid of his face-down, then I might have a combo that can take his new monster down!_ " Tea thought to herself as she scanned her cards. She quickly pulled the one she just drew and played it. "I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon**! This lets me destroy that pesky little face-down you have there!" she said, letting the virtual winds blow apart Kaiba's field. The typhoon quickly materialized and crashed into Kaiba's face-down card, revealing it to be Stop Defense.

Kaiba stared at his field and then at Tea's, before breaking into laughter. "Ha! You just wasted a powerful card, crashing into a card that has no use for me, other than to finish a coward off, like your little friend Tristan. You should have known it was a throwaway, or did you forget that little fact when you attacked the last turn, you amateur!" Kaiba said, his deadly smirk returning to his face.

At that moment, everyone else felt a chill run down their spine as a tick mark appeared above Tea's head. She glared at Kaiba with anger so dense, that her face began to turn red. "You. Do. Not. Insult. My! **FRIENDS**!" she yelled, as she placed down 2 of her cards. "I summon my **Cyber-Tech Alligator** , and then, the Magic Card, **Rush Recklessly**!" she explained, before taking a deep breath to calm down. Kaiba frowned, knowing what this combo meant. That blasted Alligator would gain 700 attack points for the turn, and that meant, even if he had his Blue-Eyes on his field, it wouldn't survive.

(Cyber-Tech Alligator) Lv 5

Atk: 2500 Def: 1600

Cyber-Tech Alligator Atk 2500 - 3200

"Now crush that disgusting monster! Cyborg Slash!" Tea declared. The monster, who appeared as an anthropomorphic alligator, dense with red, metallic armor that ended at sharp grey claws, nodded at his mistresses orders, and with one metallic whirr, it dashed across the field at lightning speed, with its claw pressed forwards, stopping only after it had impaled Kaiba's monster completely, before that monster disintegrated into data.

Kaiba LP 1700 - 1100

Kaiba blinked as he stared at his hand. In contrast to his snarky attitude from before, for the first time today, he felt fear. His hand held no cards that could hold up to the offensive power that his opponent contained, even if the effect Rush Recklessly was temporary. He scoffed at himself, as he began to play defensively.

Cyber-Tech Alligator Atk 3200 - 2500

" _Damn you..._ " he held his breath before drawing his card. He looked at it and frowned even further, it was a dead draw, Grappler. With no other option, he begrudgingly summoned a monster in defense position. "Guh, I set a monster in defense, and I play a face-down card. Your move."

Tea smirked, realizing she had the upper hand now. She drew a card before analyzing the field. She was wary of the face-down cards Kaiba had, but she knew she had to keep the momentum of the duel on her side. She picked up the card she drew and played it. "Kaiba, you are hellbent on keeping yourself locked up, keeping yourself away from other people, and hurting others when you think it's okay. Scratch that, hurt people whenever you feel like it. Now feel the wrath of the friendships you harmed, that survived and now represent themselves in this card! I summon **Shining Friendship**!" she declared, as the small green fairy appeared and spread its wings on the battlefield.

(Shining Friendship) Lv 4

Atk: 1300 Def: 1100

Kaiba snorted before his face fell into a more serious tone. "Go ahead and lecture me all you want. This duel means nothing to me, and you mean nothing to me. Your silly little friendship speeches are just a waste of breath. This game, no, this world is about power, and all I see from that card is weakness, a waste of breath, a waste of deck space!" he yelled, with a tone serious and calculated.

Tea flinched as Kaiba pointed his finger at her. "And this duel will be mine, because that is what I have. I alone have power, more than you will ever know!" he shouted. Tea gritted her teeth, before playing another card in her hand. "Then how about this? **Dian Keto the Cure Master**!" she declared. At the same time, Yugi, Solomon and Kaiba's eyes widened.

"What, **Dian Keto the Cure Maste** r?" Yugi whispered in silent shock, though loud enough for his friends to hear. Joey, who stood beside him scratched his head in confusion. "Whats da deal with dat Yuge? Looks like a normal Magic card to me, wats the big dealt?" he asked. Yugi was about to answer, but his grandfather beat him to it. "Joseph, as of right now, that card your friend played is the number one Magic Card in Duel Monsters right now, as it is the most powerful Life Point gain card that has been released." he explained. Joey's eyes bugged out at the man's explanation. "WHAT!? Then what is Tea doin, with such a rare card?"

 _ **(I know Yu-gi-oh revolves mainly around card advantage and Life Points are useless, but remember that, at this time, Direct Attacks didn't exist, you only had 2000 Life Points, and cards like Mirror Force did damage. If you had 3000 Life Points, the list of things you could survive, increase drastically, and the cards back then sucked, resulting in many duels becoming battles of attrition, so I'm assuming that due to those circumstances, Life Point gain was important in this time.)**_

Tea LP 1700 - 2700

Kaiba blinked, the thought of his actually losing began to override his normal facade. He glared at Tea, as her Life Points blasted past her original, placing him, not only as a defending player, but also increasing the gap between their Life Points.

" _This can't be happening… and I won't let it happen._ " he thought to himself, as his palm slowly edged towards his face-down. He knew it was a Trap Card, and it…

Would change everything.

"Now, I Equip my Light Attribute, **Shining Friendship** with **Elf's Light** , increasing her attack by 400, and lowering her defense by 200!" Tea declared, not paying attention to Kaiba's movements. If she had, she would have realized that Kaiba was ready to spring a trap. A trap so fearsome, that even friendship, would fail to overcome it.

Petit Angel Atk 1300 - 1700 Def 1100 - 900

"Go! Shining Friendship Attack!" Tea declared, prompting her angelic creature to shine a bright light onto Kaiba's face-down. The bright light slammed into it and the creature revealed itself as Rude Kaiser, an alligator-like creature with bladed armor. Suddenly, the light stopped moving and swirled in the air, catching Tea by surprise.

"What the-?" she began, but Kaiba interrupted her. "Hmph, I told you, friendship is for fools. Afterall, **Wall of Disruption** is a Trap that works better when more monsters are on the field, as it lowers every single one of their attack points, by 800, for every monster on your field. Had you used your powerful monster, alone, you would have survived. It's over." Kaiba said. Tea looked down in horror as the light swirled faster and faster, before covering her entire field, lowering both her monsters attack points by 1600.

Cyber-Tech Alligator Atk 2500 - 900

Petit Angel Atk 1700 - 100

"And your little angel declared an attack. So the damage is reflected back at you." Kaiba calmly said, as he regained control over the entire duel. Tea flinched as her Life Points were cut by more than half.

Tea LP 2700 - 1200

Kaiba drew a card and closed his eyes, with a sharp smirk on his lips. "And just like that, it's over. I summon my **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**!"

To be continued in:

(Chapter 3: The Wrath of The Pharaoh's Servant)


End file.
